I Still Love You
by Miss Super Star
Summary: Duncan had left Violet for a job. He promised he'd be back but he lied. It's being nine years and Violet's baby girl is already 8 years old. Violet is now dating Albert. And Count Olaf is back for revenge! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Don't Leave

Author's Note~ I don't own the characters but I do own the story. I just love the stories. It is so good! I have all the books and I have read all of them. Please review. This is my 2nd fic. I just started writing. Still bad at it ... _  
  
"Duncan, please don't leave me," 25 year old Violet Baudelaire cried. She huddled in a corner in her apartment as she stared at her fiancé who was packing his clothes into the suitcase.  
  
"I'm sorry, Violet." Duncan said without looking at Violet. "I have to go to San Francisco, it is always been what I wanted. My dream. You want what's best for me, don't you?"  
  
Violet's tear stained her creamy white face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her raven black hair was messy and untidy. Still, she was beautiful. "Why do you have to leave me?"  
  
Duncan sighed, "Violet, I have to go to San Francisco. The Red Rose company is giving me an interview. I could finally have a real job instead of a part time job at McDonalds. You know that I love writing stories and poetries. I really need this interview."  
  
Violet choked with tears that were flowing down her face, "So our relationship is nothing comparing to your new job?"  
  
"Come on, Violet, you know how much I love you." He cupped her face gently with his hands but Violet pulled away, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Duncan, please promise you'll get back as soon as your interview is over?"  
  
Duncan stayed silent.  
  
"Duncan, please say yes." Violet pleaded. Her chocolaty brown eyes stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Violet, come on, I can't give up everything." It was all Duncan said before he opened the door of Violet's apartment.  
  
"So you mean, you're never coming back? What about our engagement?" Violet squeezed her eyes shut as her tears trickled down.  
  
Duncan closed the door and sighed. He went near Violet and gently hugged his girlfriend, "Violet, I promise you. I'll come back, no matter what. You know that I love you. I know that I cannot promise I'll be back after the interview but I'll be back."  
  
"You're lying. I know you are. You're never going to come back. You're going to be famous and don't care about me anymore. You just want to be a writer, that's all." Violet yelled hoarsely.  
  
Duncan protested, "Come on, Violet. This is my chance to make myself well known to the world! I love poetries and writing. I could be as well known as Shakespeare!"  
  
"I guess a company is more important than our life together. To think I lost my virginity for you." Violet replied icily as she stormed into the bathroom.  
  
Bang! She slammed the door hard right in front of Duncan's face.  
  
Violet sobbed at the other side of the door as she slid down the smooth surface. She collapsed and cried.  
  
On the other side of the room, she could hear Duncan yelling.  
  
At last, Duncan stopped yelling and sat down. He whispered on the other side. Even though Violet's sobs drowned his voice. She could hear him.  
  
"Violet, I have to go. My plane is leaving in thirty minutes. I love you." That was all he said before he left.  
  
Violet could hear the closing of the door and nothing more. She sat in a silence.  
  
She never knew she would love someone so much except her own siblings. Violet thought about Sunny and Klaus.  
  
Klaus is now a handsome young man who is 23. He had married Isadora two weeks ago. Violet couldn't help but envy her brother. He was so happy but her, she's crying her heart out and he's on his honeymoon.  
  
As for Sunny, she's 12 and has a crush on Quigley. Violet thought about Sunny and smiled. Sunny's a sweet girl. Sunny had been adopted by Mr. Poe because the Baudelaires' parents are not being found yet and Violet will not have enough time to take care of Sunny. Sunny is actually quite content with Mr. Poe.  
  
Mr. Poe. That name. Violet couldn't help but chuckle. He had been no help for the Baudelaires but he was kind. He's a grandpa now. Edgar married to the Brooke Bryan and a year later, Mr. Poe had one grandson. As for Albert, he still is a single.  
  
Then, Violet thought about Count Olaf. That bastard! He was sent to jail with his theatre troupe and Esmé after eleven long years. Violet scowled.  
  
Violet thought about how Duncan and she had became closer by their family backgrounds. Violet's thoughts then turned towards her parents. She still had not learned any secrets from VFD and Violet still hadn't solved the mystery of who started the fire of her former home. Her parents might be dead and they might not.  
  
Violet grunted as she clutched her head. It was always so dizzy since last month. And she seemed to have salmonella or something like that. Her stomach hurts and she kept on throwing up.  
  
She hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Violet was so exhausted, she fell asleep right on the bathroom floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Violet rubbed her eyes as sunlight streamed in through the window "Duncan?"  
  
She squinted. Why am I in the bathroom and where is Duncan?  
  
Suddenly, yesterday's events hit her. Duncan is gone.  
  
She grunted as she stood up. Violet stared at herself in the mirror. She looked just like her mother. She walked out of the bathroom.  
  
How could Duncan be so selfish?  
  
Suddenly, Violet ran back into the bathroom and puked into the toilet.  
  
"Augh!" Violet moaned as the phone rang.  
  
Violet dragged herself to the phone but tripped on the carpet.  
  
"Oh shit!" Violet shrieked as she landed on her butt.  
  
She reached for the phone with her slim hand, "Hello?" Violet snapped.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Richardson."  
  
"Hi Melanie." Violet answered wearily. Melanie was one of her friends. Violet had gone to Melanie because of her sickness.  
  
"Hey, Violet. I just got your test result." Melanie sounded serious.  
  
Violet mumbled, "Wait a sec." before she rushed to the washroom and threw up again.  
  
"Are you okay, Violet? Did ya just throw up?"  
  
"Fifth time this week."  
  
"Anyways, I got your results."  
  
"Yeah?" Please don't be something bad. Violet prayed inside her head  
  
"Well... uh. Well... it's going to be hard to take." Melanie stuttered.  
  
Violet almost screamed, "Come on. Just tell me!"  
  
"You're pregnant." Melanie muttered.  
  
"What!?" Violet's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"You are pregnant." 


	2. Fake Love

I Still Love You  
  
Author's Notes: No, I don't own the characters... well, not some. I'm sorry if you think I copied you but I didn't... just a coincidence. I'm not a copy cat unlike someone in my class... she's a maniac. Well, I shouldn't say that. Anyways, back to the story...  
  
Chapter II: FAKE LOVE  
  
"MAMA!" 8 year old Harriet cried, waking Violet up.  
  
Violet rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her huge bed. She blinked, obviously puzzled. Her head ached.  
  
The girl shrieked louder this time, "MAAAMMMAAAAAA!" Harriet ran into Violet's bedroom and pouted, "Mama, Al wouldn't let me use his computer!"  
  
Violet stared at the ebony haired girl. Who is this girl? And why does she look like Duncan so much? And who the heck is Al?  
  
Harriet scrunched up her face, "Mama, what are you staring at? Harriet wanna use the computer!"  
  
It struck her. OH YEAH! Violet thought. Duncan had left me, pregnant. Harriet was born and Albert had started dating me and now we're sharing an apartment (but of course they still sleep in different rooms AND they didn't do THAT so get your mind off that topic) Tears were forming in Violet's eyes again but she blinked to keep them from falling. I have to be strong, for Harriet.  
  
Even though Duncan had walked out, Violet still hoped he would return. Day by day, Violet started to lose hope and by Harriet's eighth birthday, Violet had already given up.  
  
34 year old Violet patted a spot on the bed. "Um... sweetie. Come sit with mommy."  
  
The little girl pouted, "AL! Mommy wouldn't tell you to let me use your computer."  
  
Albert came in and smiled, "Now, Harriet. That didn't make sense. Plus, you will be allowed to use the computer when you're nine. Your birthday is two months from know." He sat down and hugged the whining girl. Albert then gently peck Violet on the cheeks.  
Violet smiled weakly. She doesn't love Albert. Violet knew that from her heart. I don't love him! She screamed inside her head but outside, she was smiling fakely but brightly. "Darling, do you have work today?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Violet likes Albert but not enough to be in love. He's sweet and smart and also one of the richest man in the whole country. (She doesn't need his money, she has a FORTUNE! Now, back to story) Albert gently patted Violet on the back, disturbing Violet's thoughts. Violet looked at Albert and saw him looking at her lovingly.  
  
Violet sighed. Why can't I just get over Duncan? He probably is with his wife and children. Why can't I just fall in love with Albert? He had been so nice to me. And, she added in her mind, he's always there for me. But no matter how Violet numbed herself with Albert, she just couldn't forget Duncan... her true love.  
  
"Honey, would you like to go to Sunshine Lake Park today? We can have a picnic." Albert suggested as Violet looked up, confused. "Huh?"  
  
Harriet giggled, "Mommy is day dreaming, again!"  
  
Violet spank her head mentally. I gotta stop thinking about Duncan. I LOVE Albert. Violet forced herself to say it in her mind. But really, her heart was yelling: NO NO NO! You don't love Albert. You love the one and only Duncan Quagmire!  
  
Violet replied casually, "If Harriet want to go."  
  
Harriet jumped up and down on the bed and screamed excitedly, "OF COURSE! I love picnics."  
  
Violet smiled at her daughter's hyperness. Harriet is such a smart girl... she knew everything that was going on. She knew that Al is not her real father so she refuses to call him daddy. Harriet is so understanding that she even refuses to do a project about her family in school. She told the teacher that she did not know her dad and will not want to because he had let me down.  
  
Violet went to pack the picnic basket... for 5 minutes... then  
  
Al handed Violet her jacket as he helped Harriet put on hers. Al's thoughts drifted away... I just wish Violet would love me as much as she had loved Duncan. Wait, let me change that... I wish Violet would love me as much as she loves Duncan. She still love Duncan. But I don't have anything to worry about; I'll do anything to make her love her...  
  
Violet held hands with Harriet as Al held Violet's other hand.  
  
15 min later~  
  
Violet opened the car door, holding Harriet's hand. Al smiled as he took out the picnic basket. It was a beautiful day. The sky was azure blue and there was no clouds in sight. They had arrived at Sunshine Lake Park.  
  
They sat down beneath the shade of a big oak tree. Suddenly, tears started to escape the corners of Violet's amber brown eyes. This was where Duncan and I always meet. This was also where we had our first date. Oh my god. I just thought about Duncan again. Violet covered her face as she tried to wipe away the tears.  
  
Al looked at Violet, worried, "Are you okay, Violet. What's the matter?"  
  
Violet just turned around, "Nothing. I'll be okay in a while."  
  
Harriet just gazed at her mother and thought Violet needed some time alone. So Harriet pulled at Al's sleeve, "Al, I wanna go feed the ducks in the lake." Al looked at Violet to make sure she's okay and nodded at Harriet.  
  
"Violet, Harriet and I will be right back." Al whispered and left.  
  
Violet whispered to herself, "Oh, Violet, stop thinking about Duncan. It's been nine years. He's not going to be back. I'm already 34 years old, I should think about a steady marriage." She thought to herself as a person grabbed her.  
  
"Violet Baudelaire. I'm back for revenge."  
  
Violet gasped as she turned around, "OLAF! That's not possible!" Violet wished that Albert and Harriet had not left. Olaf was too strong for her. He dragged her into a bush nearby. Violet tried to scream but he covered her mouth. She tried to kick but he dodged just in time.  
  
Count Olaf sneered, "You've ruined my life and I will now ruin yours!"  
  
Should I end here? Hmm... I guess! Off to dinner. Review please! 


End file.
